The Secret Encounters
by WolfLove
Summary: These two men are having secret encounters behind Wolfram's back, but they can't help it, only because they are in love with one another. Still, Gwendal doesn't let Yuuri call his name, only because he'll fall in love only more with his king.
1. The Secret Encounters

Soft tendrils of hair brushed my face as he leaned over me, his hands carrassing my body and limbs. Soft lips captured my own, they were soft, at the same time, they were commanding and inviting me. Opening my lips, his slick muscle dipped into my mouth as I let out a small moan. His hands moved along my body, making me moan like a waton whore.

_"Please...Touch me __**there**_."

"As you wish..."

His voice rang in my ears, vibrating down my back, making me shiver with delight. His mouth moved from mine, and I let out a pouty moan and a chuckle came from his inviteful neck.

"Wait...More is to come..."

I moaned and he stuck his fingers inside my mouth. I let out a surprised squeek, and he commanded me to lick his fingers. My tongue danced around his long and sleek fingers, making him gulp. I could feel his enlarged manhood inbetween my legs, I rocked my hips forward, slow and sensuous. Groaning came from his mouth as he pulled his fingers out.

"Its going to be uncomfortable for a little bit, then when I add the second and third fingers, it will hurt for a little bit."

I couldn't reply because he massaged my back entrance before he slipped a finger into me, arching my back, I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I felt his finger working it's way into me and out of me.

_"Hurry...I want you __**in me**__."_

The man a top of me pushed in another finger, and I gripped the bed sheets. Something was going to come up, but my voice died when he touched _that_ part of me. My back arched again and I let out a breathy moan. He knew that I was ready when he added the third finger. Slowly did he stretch his fingers and I bit my lip, trying not to be so loud.

He then pulled his fingers out, I whined and he put both of my legs over his himself to where he could slide in, he looked at me for the okay, I nodded and he thrusted into me; all the way in.

I cried out in pain and pleasure, gripping the bedsheets till my knuckles were white. Gritting my teeth, I let out a pain filled groan. He let me get used of his size and length before he started to move. Slowly did he pull out of me, then back in.

_"It hurts..."_

He grunted, and then he moved faster and harder. I started to moan, only because the pain was going away, and pleasure taking over. His hand gripped my stiffining member, pumping up and down. His thrusts were extremely hard and fast, like his sword skills, and like his attitude.'

I knew that I was going to come soon, and he was going to, too. The grip on my hips was excruciating, yet the manhood inside me was covering up the pain. I was about to open my mouth and call his name, when his right hand clamped down on his mouth, his eyes set in an angry yet passionate glare.

"I told you to never call my name!"

He hissed at me, and that is when my climax hit. My back arched and my eyelids closed as I let out a muffled cry. He came right after me, grunting and breathing heavily. I laid there, in bliss for a few moments before he pulled out of me.

He stood, wiped himself off, and started to get dressed. The morning sun caught his body, hair, and eyes. His body had a light tan, his hair was a deep black, and his eyes were blue like the rushing waters of a creek. His clothers were green and yellow, signifying where he was from. Once I sat up, I looked at him pleadingly as he strapped his sword to his belt.

He looked over me with those eyes, and I melted once more. His eyes were storming blue now, deep as the ocean, yet cold as the ice. He turned his back to me, then walked out of the room without a backward glance.

_ "Gwendal von Voltare...Why do you never let me call your name?"_

The door clicked, and the man outside of it with the man who had black hair.

"No one is supposed to know of our relationship, King Yuuri... If I could, I would take you from my youngest half brother and claim you for mine own."

He murmured and went down the hallway, as if he was just getting done with walking a round the castle. He nodded to some of his most trusted officers who nodded back. Once their lord had his back turned, they smiled. Gwendal von Voltare, the lord of Voltare castle was in love with King Yuuri, but never acknowledged it because he was getting married to his younger brother, Wolfram von Belifelt.

It was heart breaking when he couldn't, when their first encounter was dangerous, yet they loved one another. It was painful because they couldn't love one another in the open, they wanted to, but the laws will never allow it.


	2. Questions Go Unanswered

Soft foot falls echoed through the silent room, with the occasional snore coming from my fiancé. I sighed and looked out the window, Wolfram has not tried anything with me. That was heartbreaking...still... There was my lover, my friend, my comrade. That is something I could never let go. I do not love Wolfram vonBelifelt as much as I love Gwendal vonVoltaire.

That man...He captured my heart when I first saw him. He kept me on my toes with every sentence he said. Every look he gave me. Every breath that he took. Everything about the man I love, his eyes, his hair, his everything. I guess you could call me obsessed with the black-haired-god-like man.

"Yuuri, why are out of bed?"

_"I couldn't sleep, Wolf, I just couldn't sleep."_

"What is on your mind?"

_"You." _

Was all I said, and I knew Wolfram fell back asleep with a smile on his face. I looked back out the window and sighed gently. Once I heard the snore coming from Wolfram, I knew that he was unknown to the world. I turned, changing into something other than my usual uniform. The jacket was deep green, with yellow trims. Black tailor-made pants with my usual boots.

I walked quietly out the room, and down the hallway without disturbing the sleeping guards. I was going to throttle them later on in the day. Once I knew I was down the corridor without guards, I crossed Conrart. Cursing underneath my breath, I hid in the shadows. The man spotted me, as usual.

"Step out of the shadows. I saw that you were there."

I cried out as he drew his sword out and the tip rested against the hallow of my throat.

_"It's just me! It is I! Conrart!"_

He put his sword down and let me step out of the shadows. His relieved look that he shot me was quick, but then replaced by worry and anger. This man, Conrart Weller has sexy brown hair and golden eyes. Placing his sword into its sheathe, he cleared his throat.

"Why are you out late, Your Majesty, and not in your bed sleeping? Is something wrong?"

_"No! No! All I wanted to do is talk to Gwendal, I need to ask him something's that have been bothering me for some time."_

Sending me a skeptical look, he motioned me to follow him. As we walked down the corridor, he asked me of what I wanted to talk to Gwendal about. I told him that it was just for Gwendal's ears only. Conrart stopped by Gwendal's office door, and knocked.

"Come in."

I heard his resonating voice, making me shiver of what went on between us. I could now feel his hands over me, his lips caressing me, his body matching mine thrust for thrust. Shivering again, I rubbed my arms, pretending to be cold. I opened his door, and he shot me a look, then at Conrart. A quill in his right hand, his hair not tied back and loose around his shoulders, and his cold blue eyes calculating me.

"What could I do for My Majesty at this time of night?"

He asked me, and I blushed finding an excuse. I stuttered and rubbed the back of my head, just for the act because Conrart was there.

_"I was going to ask you some questions that have been nagging my mind for a while, it was in one of Guntur's lessons. About the maps and things like that."_

"I hope that you are not planning to go on one of your escapades."

_"Of course not! I was just wondering."_

"You could have asked Conrart, instead of coming here and disturbing my work."

_"But I always ask Conrad! I wanted to ask someone else this time!"_

"Just let him asks his questions, then escort him back to his room, will you Lord VonVoltaire?"

"Fine! But ask your questions quickly, I've work to do."

Conrart left us, quietly shutting the door behind him and we heard his footsteps fade away. Turning over to me, his eyes warmed up dramatically. Beckoning me forward with his eyes and smile, he drew me close to himself as he moved some of my hair from my face.

Do not ask me how, but we ended up on the floor in a lip lock, his fingers already working on my jacket. Once removing my jacket, he started to unbutton my shirt, pulling away from my lips. Very suddenly, both of us were interrupted.

Conrart opened the door and started to ask his question. "Your Majesty, I was wondering, why don't you ask Guntur during your les-" He stopped and stood stock-still.

We must have been a sight because he stared at us, eyes wide with an astonished look.

Gwendal was in-between my legs, one hand working on my buttons while the other was resting by the side of my head. A flush on my cheeks with my arms still working on his belt. Our lusty eyes were locked on the man standing in the doorway, staring back at us.

"_Shit." _Is what I said and scrambled from underneath Gwendal, who moved as fast as I did, but with more grace that I could muster up.

Standing up slowly, Gwendal walked back to his desk as if nothing happened, leaving me standing between the two half-brothers in an awkward silence. I was trying to find a way to say something smart, but nothing was coming to me because my mind was still hazy with lust.

Without saying anything, I leaned down and grabbed my jacket, walked pass Conrart and down the hallway before the soldier came to his senses and turned to me, fallowing like a puppy.

I walked quickly, and quietly as a lion would.

"You're Majesty!" Called the Lion of the Lutenburg Division, but I was not going to look back or talk to him.

Standing at my door, I turned to stare at him. I opened the door and turned to him, purposefully letting my eyes narrow like the demon king's would.

"_**Say anything and I will personally kill you."**_

Is what I said before closing the door in his again shocked face. The sun was just rising, and Wolfram was not going to be up for a couple of hours, so I decided to go take a bath and collect my thoughts.


	3. Moah's Forbidden Words Part 1

That bath was helpful against my pale and cold skin, and at the same time, I was able to collect my thoughts. When Conrart had interrupted us, it was astonishing. I hope the threat I gave him a few hours before had stuck with him.

I rested my head on a pillow that seemed provided in my personal bathroom, closing my eyes in the process. Sighing, I sunk into the water up to my upper lip. My lowered eyelids removing some of the light, which was peaceful. My eyelids slid all the way shut, and I was lost in thought.

So, I didn't hear the door open or close. Only when the light was blocked did I open my eyes wide and look up at the shadowed face.

On how muscular he seemed to be, and his height, he was very definate male. I took a wild guess that it was Gwendal.

"Yuuri." He addressed me by name. His voice vibrating me like it always does.

Moving to please him, albeit slow, I sat up. I knew how to get him; I knew that he was watching me with his blue eyes. His eyes were watching the water trickle down my jaw, dripping off my chin. Watching a single bead of water make its way down my chest, right down to my visible stomach and vanish into the heated water. On the other hand, watching how my eyes looked up into his, pleading him to pleasure me in any way possible, begging him to touch me.

"_Gwendal."_ I spoke to him; I knew he could tell that I wanted him. With just saying his name, with one look, I sent him spiraling, unknowingly, into an abyss of love.

He started to kneel down beside me; I placed my hand on the ledge and leaned toward him, intent to listen on what he was going to say to me. Looking into his eyes, I melted and smiled gently. He returned the smile and sighed right afterward. Closing his eyes, he shook his head and sighed once more.

My brows furrowed together and I waited for him to say what he was going to say.

"What happened with Conrart, we have to be more careful on what we do, and at what time." He spoke, and I deflated, thinking that he was going to say something different.

"_I know we have to be careful, but, can we still do what we do?" _I asked him and his jaw tightened up, and frowned his usual frown.

"Yes, but not as often."

I knew what he was saying, we could not do this every night, as we used to apparently. Sighing, I grumbled underneath my breath, wishing that we could do this more often. Like, more than once a day. I knew that I was not getting my wishes, even if he is my lover.

As I slid down back into the water, I blew bubbles and grumbled some more. He chuckled gently and stood up. I looked up at him and wondered if he was going to leave me here after telling me this. However, he started to remove his jacket slowly, exposing what he was wearing underneath his jacket.

A green long sleeved shirt that had yellow trimmings on the sleeves and his collar. After the jacket hit the floor, he slowly pulled off his shirt for me to watch the muscles ripple on his stomach, chest, and arms. Reaching behind him, once his shirt was off, he pulled the rubber band out that was holding his hair back. Running his hands down his chest, I watched intently on his hands. They moved smoothly down his stomach, and his thumbs slipped underneath his waistband; teasing me. Slowly undoing the button on his pants with his fingers, then he started on the zipper.

The pants dropped and he slid out of his 'stylish' underwear. He removed his boots before coming into the bathroom; I took notice of that as he stepped into the tub with me. Scooting over, I waited until he was in the bath and placed myself on his lap. His hands automatically went to my waist as he leaned forward and kissed me deeply.

Kissing him back, I moaned and opened my mouth for his waiting tongue. As his tongue slipped into my mouth, mine came and touched his shyly. One hand slipped through my hair and at the back, tightened his grip and tipped my head back. Mewling, my mouth opened even more and he dominated me, as he did many times before.

"Stand." He commanded me and I grumbled and stood, and he stood too. Quite suddenly, I was pinned against the wall, with him locked between my legs. Whimpering softly, I reached back and held onto the low window railing. His fingers were already slick from the water, so he slid one into me and slowly started to move his finger in and out of me.

My breath hitching, I bucked my hips onto his fingers, wanting more. As he inserted his second finger, his lips were at my neck, giving soft nibbles and sucks. This was driving me insane with the pleasure at my neck, and the pleasure at my rear end. Moaning, I gripped the railing tighter. Without warning, he slipped the third finger into me and I cried out, not expecting it.

Groaning, my legs wrapped more tightly around him. My arms dropped and wrapped around his shoulders and neck. His fingers worked their wonders, hitting my prostate each time his fingers reentered me. Withering and moaning, I panted into the side of his neck.

"_Ah…God….Ah….Please….More…." _I whimpered. I could feel him, his hardened member touching my inner thigh. Shifting against him, he groaned into my ear. Rocking my hips against him again, I heard the delightful sound come from him.

"_Now…."_ I had whispered into his ear, and he grunted for his reply. Shifting me, he made me more pressed into the side of the wall. Feeling the pressure, I growled in pleasure. I could feel his hands slip down the side of me, to my buttocks. When I could feel the head of his hard member at my entrance, I slammed down and half of him went into me.

Crying out, my nails dug into his skin, making him bleed. The blood started to trickle down his back, and I could feel him shiver as he slowly made the rest of him go into me. Once he was all the way in, he stood there for a few moments, gathering himself again. His head rested against the side of mine, and he breathed deeply.

I could feel his breath run down my neck as I panted into his shoulder. Shivering, a moan came from my throat as I started to make myself bounce. He grunted in surprise, and held onto my hips tightly, helping me along. As I bounced, I threw my head back and moaned loud enough to make it echo through the air of the bathroom.

Skin slapped against skin as I bounced on him. Moaning and groaning, I ran my hands through his hair. In addition, at the back of his head, I gripped his hair and pulled his head back to look into his eyes. They were clouded with lust and want and….something else that I could not name. As I continued to bounce, I closed my eyes and my mouth opened in a silent scream of short bliss. I saw-what seemed to me-stars and the dark navy blue sky.

Opening my eyes, I saw his were half-lidded in concentration on what he was doing. That is when he hit my prostate with dead accuracy. My hands dropped from his long hair to his shoulders as I gave another silent-open mouthed-cry.

That is when _finally_; _**finally**_ he let me do it. _Finally_ let me, I couldn't believe myself when I said it. However, I said it. And it made everything else seem so easy compared to what he let me do. I do not know what had possessed him for letting me say it, but he let me; that is the only thing I need to know now.

Ever since the beginning, he never let me do it. Now…now….I could say it, as if it was a privilege granted to me. Let me tell you! I was going to use it every time now. He isn't going to stop me.

_Never will I be __**that**__ submissive to you again._ The thought ran through my mine as I looked into his eyes with determination. He smirked, as if he had won the battle, because triumph was in his eyes.

"_Gwendal." _I spoke his name, and I saw every emotion in his eyes as they widened.

"_Gwendal vonVoltaire. I love you so much." _I whispered into his ear, and he grunted and thrust with a quick motion that made me see stars again. I knew that he was trying to make me not talk to him. To not say those words again. However, I had plans that I will say it as much as I want to. He isn't going to stop me. I want him to say those words back to me.

_I __**have**__ to make him say it._ I concluded and kissed him deeply. His tongue touched my lips that were open already. Instead of being submissive, like I am always, I battled with him. I wanted to show him, to show him that I wasn't weak anymore, that I wouldn't back down from him. I needed for him to see that I was there, not to be played with, but to be loved over and over. If he cannot see that for himself, then I'm going to **show** him.

Running my hands through his hair, I gripped at the back of his head and tilted it back. I knew that he was taken by surprise, so I dominated his mouth for once. I kept bouncing up and down on his member, but I was controlling the kiss. I was close to coming, and he knew it. So, furthermore, he grabbed onto my member and started to quickly stroke me.

I broke the kiss with a loud moan. Grunting in my ear, I heard something, I knew I did. I looked down into his eyes, my eyes searching for something that he let loose. I saw the guarding expression, and didn't get to be upset because he hit that one spot that made me see stars.

"_I love you." _I said to him, and he narrowed his eyes, but didn't stop me. So, taking that as an invitation, I said it again. _"I love you."_

He whispered into my ear, and my world was complete. My other half was found, and we fit together as two pieces of a puzzle completed the whole puzzle. "I love you too, Yuuri Shibuya. I love you _so_ much."

Right after he said it, I came onto both of us.

I saw nothing but white, I was in such bliss, such love, such….everything. I didn't know how to explain how I felt for him…for everything. I knew that he came in me, his face in pleasure. His mouth was slack, his eyes were closed, and he seemed in bliss too.

"**I love you, Yuuri."** Gwendal had finally said it, but this time, he meant it to me.


	4. Moah's Forbidden Words Part 2

**Maoh's Forbidden Words Part 2**

Yo~ Sorry for not updating. I had two jobs for the whole summer, one part time, the other full time….. We had people stay here at my grandmother's Lodge, I had to work from 7am-10pm (Without getting paid *gasp* XD), then school has started….

So that is my excuse, will you-my readers- forgive me for not updating?

Anywho, sorry for the late update, I am going to try updating for the other ones too (LoLIDT and MDCT).

Gwendal had left me on my own; I believe it was around noon when I had decided to get out of the tub, washing myself off after I opened one of the windows to let out the stale stench of sex and sweat. I was glowing with pride and love. Gwendal, my love, my companion, my advisor, my subject, my supporter, and my savior had finally said that he loves me!

I could not contain it as I stepped out of the bathroom, in only a towel. Singing gleefully as Wolfram stepped into the bedroom, fully clothed and looking for me. I swung over to him, and pulled him into a tight hug; which was a first for me since I have never, never, given Wolfram any physical touches in the past.

He let out a shocked gasp; his muscles tightened for a second, then relaxed enough to hug me back around my waist. His green eyes soft and filled with curiosity, then he smiled. I ran my hands through his hair, loving the scent coming off him. It was like lilacs and roses mingling, I found it nice.

Wolfram pulled away from me, looking at my very apparent semi-naked state, and blushed crimson. "Yuuri, I hope that you weren't going to prance around the castle like that! My fiancé wouldn't do that!" He scolded, but there was a playful light in his eyes. Silently he added to himself, _'Only I could see you like that.'_ the blonde-haired person smiled and hugged me again.

"I-I-I am sorry! I just woke up happy. Let me get dressed, and then we could spend the day together!" I said and skipped over to my drawer. I heard the door shut, looking back to Wolfram, he was leaning against the wall, watching me with amused eyes; with something else that I had discovered as love, as well as lust.

"Turn away, Wolfram, I need to get dressed!" I said, pretending to play cross and yet at the same time, blushing madly for my supposed virginity. The blonde haired man raised his hands in surrender, chuckling, while turning around; facing the door and wall.

I got dressed quickly, when I was pulling on my jacket, a pair of blue sleeves appeared in my vision. Wolfram had come up to me, very quietly, and started to help me button up my jacket. I leaned back into his chest, slightly turning my head to the left as his head came to my peripheral vision. I could feel his warm breath run down my neck , and I loved it. So, I turned my head over more, so he could have access to my neck.

Taking the initiative to kiss my neck hesitantly, his lips met my skin, and I melted into him. His arms wrapped around my person as his soft, his-not-so-innocent kisses hiked up my neck, making me soft and open.

Wolfram took the change, seeing how I was in this state, his left hand came up and cupped my jaw, turning my head back and slightly up. My eyes were half-lidded, and his were too. I smiled and tiptoed up, and he leaned down to kiss me.

Our lips met in a soft, chaste, loving kiss that melted me. Since I've been with Gwendal, I knew to relax and give myself to him. My body, however, was telling me that it was not him; but some one younger and inexperienced. I froze, not knowing what to do, and Wolfram took it the wrong way.

"I'm sorry Yuuri!" He started to stammer, pulling back from me with alarm in his eyes. "It was-you know-uhm…." I saw him struggle to say next, so I didn't want to say anything. "I'm just going to go and train! Yeah! That's what I'm going to do!" He said and nodded to me as he left.

When I heard the door click, I let out a breath and brought my hand to my lips, feeling alienated from the lusty warmth. Blinking softly, I buttoned up the rest of my jacket as I strode to the door, not wanting to do what I had to do next.

Closing the door quietly behind me, I glanced up and down the hallway to see if anyone was there. Nodding to myself knowing that no one was there, I went and started to search out Conrart. Out to the court yard I went, acting like my normal self on the outside. However, on the inside I was in turmoil. Finding my main objective, I called out to him.

"_Hey, Conrad! Can ya come over here? I want to talk to you for a moment, if you have time to spare."_

The brown haired male looked to me, his eyes expressionless, 'cause I think he knew what was coming. He parted from the soldier he was training to come over to me he greeted me like I greeted him. The same, happy on the outside, turmoil on the inside.

"What could I do you for, Your Majesty?" He asked, acting light.

"_Conrad!" _I whined like I used to, _"I told you not to call me that! You are my godfather, after all you named me."_

He laughed and I drew him to a place where no one would bother us, or interrupt us for a matter of fact. We stood there, in the shadows of the room, unable to talk, or unable to start the oncoming storm. Finally, I cleared my throat, knowing what I was going to say to him. Running a hand through my jet black hair, I grunted and looked him in the eyes; showing him that what I was just about to say to him was serious.

"_What happened last night, was no mistake, no fall, no accident." _I started out, not blinking as I held his gaze steadily. _"What you did see was true. Gwendal and I, were _petting_ one another." _

I waited, knowing that he was going to ask questions. I was correct when he opened his mouth, his deep golden eyes flashing like flint.

"Who all knows? What the hell was going on in your mind? When was your first time? Where did it all start, I want it from the beginning. Why did it happen?"

The last question was coming I knew it was.

"Does Wolfram know?"

I flinched hard and fast, as if he attacked me with sharp, cold, penetrating steel that jabbed me through my chest.

Finding words, I licked my lips, then tried to swallow some saliva because my mouth felt like a desert. _"No one knows besides you, and I suppose The Great One. I do not know what the __**hell**__ was going through my mind. Our first time is when we were going to get the Demon Flute, I was alone with Gwendal. We were in the desert, after you went after Wolfram into the sand by the Sand Bear." _

I paused, not knowing what else to say, because I didn't want to tell him what happened between Gwendal and I on our first encounter. Watching him process what I had just said, different emotions crossed his face at my betrayal to Wolfram. Disgust, rage, astonishment, anguish, and the worst of all; betrayal.

"Will you tell me?" He asked.

I was shaking my head before he asked his question, _"I will not tell you, not now, not ever."_ I paused, blinking, looking down while some what blushing. _"What happened between him an I will remain silent to the outside world." _I said, , and saw something that reflect like understanding pass through his eyes.

Suddenly, he shoved me up against the wall, his right forearm pressed against my neck, his eyes frosty and hard. "You will tell me. **Now**." Conrart snarled into my ear, and I tried to swallow, but nothing went down.

Fear started to escalate in me as I struggled against his tenacious hold. I gripped at his arm, trying to pry him off of me. My breath came short and fast, making me dizzy. Tears welling up in my eyes, spilling over as my eyes widened as the pressure on my throat came harder. _"Let me go!" _I try to cry out, and then my eyes caught his.

Pure cold fury met my induced feared body and mind, making me freeze on the spot. Struggling more, I started to sob. Something woke up in Conrart, he pulled away from me quickly. He himself looked like he feared his own wrath at the moment. I slumped down the wall, not bothering to catch myself. My throat felt raw and unused, and I knew that it was going to be heavily bruised for a long while.

My breath came to me finally, so I took in a long deep breath that made me dizzy once more. Letting it out slowly, I calmed myself for a split second before another sob came out. I could feel arms around me, trying to comfort me. My mind at the moment was broken into pieces of trust. I shoved him away, not wanting to be touched by anyone or _anything_. I was trying to hit him as his hold became stronger, his scent filling my nostrils.

"_**Get away from me!" I screamed out and shoved him with all of my weakened strength. He stumbled backward onto his hands, and then I heard him sigh. **_

"_**As you wish, Your Highness." He said and stood to leave me alone in the darkness to sob myself to sleep. The door opened, showing his light brown hair, his gold eyes, his large body form, before it closed and total darkness engulfed me to me and my own self. **_

_**Well? Was that too bad or what? Sorry for not updating as I had said before…. Bleh… The next chapter is going to be fun-in my way. I feel sorry for Conrart, but I luff Gwendal (o3o, kisses and huggles Gwendal). **_

_**Anywho, until the next time**_

_**WolfLove**_

_**P.S.**_

_**REVIEW FOR MEH…..IF YOU LUFF MEH AND MEH STORIES (lol)**_


	5. Gwendal's Fury

*~*~* Gwendal's P.O.V. ~*~*~*

I had been looking for Yuuri for the past hour, and it was starting to annoy me. I checked with trainees in the courtyard working on their extensive and hard drills. They told me that Conrart Weller and King Yuuri went off, wanting to talk about some things. I let myself growl out my frustration, my eyebrows narrowed in a deathly tone.

'**Where in the hell could they have gone?'**__I asked myself countless times with every corner I went. My large hands bunched into fists in anger, if Lord Conrart was going to try anything on Yuuri, **'I will flay him alive!'** I thought to myself and turned one corner to see Conrart coming my way with a angry yet anguished face. Then I knew, I knew that Yuuri had told him the truth.

Stepping in his path, I glared at him, not saying anything. I heard my own voice rang through the silent walkway, **"Where is Yuuri, Lord Weller?" **He continued to look at me, I watched his eyes go from being anguished to hard. He wasn't going to talk to me, I knew it. Therefore, I stepped forward to where I would tower over him and grabbed a fistful of his jacket.

"**Filth!" **I cried out. **"Tell me **_**now**_** where Yuuri is!" **Anger made me shake him, then drag him up into the air, his feet dangling a few inches off the floor. I started to breath in quick and deep at the same time. I shook him because of my rage. **"**_**Tell me!**_**" **I bellowed at him.

He grabbed my wrists, holding them tightly. _'Wrong thing to do.'_ I thought cynically and slammed him against the wall. "I will not tell you, Lord vonVoltaire." I dropped him, knowing I wasn't going to get any information from him in my rage.

What I wasn't expecting was that Conrart punched me straight in the jaw. My head snapped back, and I stumbled back. Lashing out with my leg, I caught him in his right shoulder. I heard him grunt in surprise intermingled with pain. Smirking, I hit him square in the nose with my fist. His head flipped back with blood trailing behind it.

My knuckles hurt. Shrugging off the pain, and with my left hand, I punched him hard in the stomach. Conrart blanched, then let out a groan as he slipped down the ground. Sighing, I looked down to my younger half-brother eyeing him thoughtfully. Conrart had drawn his sword when he was getting up, and swung at my face.

Throwing myself backward, I moved my head off to the right; the sword had grazed my cheek, making a shallow cut. Gritting my teeth as I was flipping backward, I landed on the railing on my hands. I shoved myself off as Conrart jumped for the railing himself. Drawing my own sword, I skidded on the gravel, and Conrart was on me from above.

Bringing my sword above me, my battle-hardened muscles responded quickly, and I blocked myself from the onslaught. Lord Weller's weight and force brought me to one knee. Growling, I bunched my leg muscles and pushed back against him, making him fly into the wall behind him. I heard a crack of a bone, and he cried out in pain.

His left arm hung by his side while his right held the sword steadily. Pain made his eyes more of a golden honey than gold. He came at me with his sword raised, a battle cry came from his opened mouth. Gritting my teeth, I lifted my sword up and parried off his attack.

Conrart fell, landing on his backside. I stepped forward quickly, and then placed the tip of my sword on his throat; my sword gave his neck a kiss, drawing blood. **"Do you wield?"** I ask him, and he narrowed his eyes at me; both he and I are breathing harshly. He didn't say anything, so I pressed my blade further; the little splotch of blood turned into a streak of blood. Once more I asked him, **"Do you **_**wield**_**?" **I growled out, my patience was already thin; I didn't want to loose it and kill my half-brother. However, if he pushed me for it, I will kill him.

I think that he saw the killing intent in my eyes, and dropped his sword. Conrart spat on my sword, moved it off to the side, and wiped his neck as he stood weakly. **"Go get yourself healed by Giesala."** I ordered.

Turning abruptly, I walked down and around where he came from.

I was gritting my teeth and growling as I walked. I stopped by every door, listening for any noise. After the seventh door, I heard choked sobs. My anger- no, I was in a frenzied rage- for Lord Weller increased even after I beat him in a sword match. Reaching out with my right hand, I paused at the door. Closing my eyes, inhaled deeply, then let it out. Grasping the door knob I turned it and opened the door.

There was my love and king, sitting on the floor, his arms propped up on his legs, sobs racking his body. Swallowing my anger, I stepped forward and closed the door behind me. I bowed low to my king, and waited to be addressed. **"My Lord."**__I spoke gently.

"_Gwendal." _Was all he said, and I nearly lost reign on my rage. His voice held pain, fear, and anger. Stiffening, I knelt beside him. I didn't want to accidentally hurt him. My hand brushed his face, and he leaned into it. Yuuri placed his hand on mine then looked into my eyes.

Instantly I relaxed my stiff posture and drew him into my arms. **"Yuuri."** I spoke his name, then gritted my teeth, angry at myself. **"I will not leave you alone anymore with anyone!"** His face was in the crook of my neck, and he shook his head.

"_No, Gwendal. That will arouse suspicion among the servants, maids, butlers, and the other lords."_ He took his head from my neck, looking me directly in the eyes. _"Your King commands that you will _not_ accompany him."_ Sighing, I held him closer, burring my face in his hair. Inhaling, I smelt sweat, shampoo, and Yuuri's unique scent.

"**As you say, Your Majesty."** I had to obey, my king was speaking, not the light of my world. **"However, when there is an outburst if you are alone, expect me in there."** Yuuri laughed and looked to me. I saw the shyness immediately. I grinned, leaning down and capturing his lips with fervor.

Yuuri clenched his fingers in my hair, drawing me forward. His smaller frame pressed against mine awkwardly, since he was sitting against the wall; I was kneeling in front of him with one hand on the wall and the other held the back of my king's neck, making him look up to me as I kissed him. The Maoh's lips parted for my tongue to invade his mouth like many times before.

I knew where every spot in his mouth that would make him mewl for me. I sucked on his tongue, drawing into my mouth. He moaned loudly as I softly bit his tongue. My hand from his neck traveled down his back and I drew the both of us away from the wall. I leaned away from him, and saw that his face was slightly flushed. His lips were swollen red, and they were parted. Yuuri's breathing was short and fast as he groaned and grabbed a hold of my jacket to bring me back down to him.

I chuckled softly and captured his lips for mine once more. Without giving him mercy, I dominated his mouth and body. I broke our kiss and took my jacket off and told him to sit up. Once he did, I placed my green jacket underneath him. I let out a surprised grunt as he grabbed a hold of me roughly and pressed his body against me. _"Now." _He growled out, and I marveled at his demand. Therefore, I kissed him brutally that probably bruised his lips.

Without him complying, I forced his lips open and dominated his mouth. My hands worked on his thin coat, unhooking the connections on it. After his coat was off, my hands started to unbutton his shirt when there was a loud bang on the door. I looked up in time to see guards break the door down.

They came in and one stepped forward. "Under the jurisdiction of lords and ladies, we are here to arrest Lord Gwendal vonVoltaire and King Yuuri Shibuya for committing crime against the throne. Lord Gwendal vonVoltaire-for a hostile attack against Lord Conrart Weller-is to be arrested and tried at court for his rash behavior and long standing relationship with the King. King Yuuri Shibuya is to be arrested for adultery and for the deception against Lord Wolfram vonBelifelt and their marriage."

I looked back and forth between the men that served underneath me for many years. I stood and told Yuuri to stand quickly. He followed me, confusion in his eyes; and I knew that I had to take this into my own hand. I slipped my jacket on and let it hang loosely, unbuttoned. "Under whose authorization were you to arrest us?" I asked, looked at each in the eye. They were lucky to keep their faces blank, but I knew by their eyes that they didn't want to arrest us.

The man that read the verdict looked me straight in the eye, "I am not to permit that information, sir." He gestured for us to follow him. "If you do not follow silently and willingly, we are to sedate and control you. Everything you say and do will be held against you in court." He said and led us out the door. My sword was taken from me, and my hands were tied behind my back, but Yuuri's wasn't.

The guards knew that Yuuri couldn't possibly escape by hand-to-hand combat, nor was he a skilled swordsman. I remembered that I had a dagger hiding by my lower back, and I looked over to Yuuri. He looked to me, and I mouthed to him where the dagger was. He gave a slight nod, his mouth a grim line, and pretended to trip over his own two feet. He fell to his hands and knees and I kneeled before him, **"King Yuuri!" **I deceptively called out in concern, and he reached for me. I leaned my right shoulder forward for him to grab my jacket and haul himself up and he grabbed the dagger from my lower back.

None of the guards saw the dagger slid up Yuuri's sleeve as he stood. _"I apologize for making you worry, Gwendal." _He said to me and helped me stand. When we turned a corner, Yuuri-with the speed he could muster-cut my bonds. I grabbed him by the waist and jumped off the balcony onto a ledge of a low roof. I heard the guards shout for more help.

"**Run, Yuuri, run!"** I urged him and he started to run across the roof with me close behind him. The whole castle was alerted of out crimes and deceit, and there was plenty of guards about to slow us down. They were following us on the roofs and the ground below us. The building we were on top of was coming to an end. **"You're going to have to jump, my love." **I spoke as loudly as I dared, and he let out a surprised squeak as we ran.

I saw that he leaned forward, and started to sprint with all his might. I followed in pursuit, praying to the Great One that we would make the jump. I saw Yuuri's lithe form get ready for the jump; a jump that was slowed down by time. The love of my life jumped, and I right after him. I knew that he was going to make it.

Yuuri landed safely, and took a few steps forward to make room for me to land before we continued on our elope. Something caught on my ankle, and I cried out. _**"Yuuri!"**_ I was wrenched out of the air by a chain. Time had slowed and I saw Yuuri's black eyes widen with surprise and he reached out for me, and I him. Fate and gravity seemed to be against us when our fingers missed one another by scant centimeters.

**Well, Yuuri and Gwendal's deceit to the kingdom and Wolfram has been uncovered.**

**Was it by a jealous or ire Weller, and or a different person? **

**Who grabbed Gwendal from the air? **

**What will happen to Yuuri? **

**Will he follow in pursuit with Gwendal because he loves him too much? **

**Or will he run without the love of his life?**

**What will happen to the star-crossed lovers? **

**To many questions. I bet you do not like questions, but answers. Am I correct?**

**Anywho, until next time,**

**WolfLove **

**P.S. Reviews please.**


End file.
